


Turning the Tables

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill cries, Bill gets really mad, Both boys are 12, Chubby Dipper, Comforting, Deals, Dipper gets made fun of, Dipper tries to comfort him, Human bill, M/M, Powerless Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher has been turned into a twelve year old and isn't taking the change very well</p><p>Dipper tries to comfort him but it results in the tables being turned in more then one way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing about sirens right now so have this while you wait

Dipper knew the supernatural was a dangerous game. That playing with the unknown would come back to bite him. But what he didn't know was that turning a triangular dream demon human would effect him in this way, that Bill Cipher would be sitting here bawling his eyes out, and that Dipper would be completely heart broken.

~~~~~~

He climbed up the trap door leading up to the hidden roof ledge, his wide form almost not fitting through the small frame. And what he found there made him freeze in place. A tiny boy sat curled up in the corner, blond curls sticking up at all ends, almost as if someone had been furiously pulling at them, the boy was extremely skinny, the borrowed clothes making the blond look like a child dressed in their father's oversized clothes. He shook violently in his huddled corner, sniffles and broken sobs the only thing in the morning, winter light.

He stepped closer, his heavy footsteps making the old wood creek, and sat softly beside the other, his excessive weight making the wood groan in protest. Dipper's cheeks flushed red, but he pushed his embarrassment down, he was here for Bill, not to pity himself.

"Bill, are you....are you okay?"

Grunkle Ford had turned Bill human about three days ago, and at first the demon had keep up his errogant air, vowing revenge on the Pines family and promising destruction on their demesion. But finally, after the countless hours of trying to regain his demonic powers the demon had snapped. They had expected anger, rage, a total psychotic meltdown, but what actually happened had left them all blow away in a wirl of confusion and disbelief.

Bill had broke down crying, wails of total hopelessness and defeat filling the tiny, wooden home. Bill Cipher, Dream Demon extrodinare, was crying on the living room floor. Nobody had been prepared for this and even after the demon had run off, they still couldn't move, still stuck in their delusional shock.

They had searched for hours, finding no trace of the now blond headed boy, until now, Dipper's last attempt at locating the demon had paid off. And here they were, sitting side by side, Bill weeping crystal tears, while Dipper sat silently besides him, nervously pulling at his too tight clothes.

"D-do I look okay, Pine Tree?"

Bill's voice came out as a rough sob, the normal echoy,high pitched sound reduced to nothing more then a tired twelve year old's cries.

Bill rubbed his snot splattered face on his sleeve, the blue fabric darkening under the wet surface, "Umm, I guess not."

The air grew awkward and silent, Dipper picking at his sweater sleeve, unsure how to comfort the being beside him.

"I don't remember what the Mindscape l looks like anymore."

Bill's childish, high pitched voice broke through the thick silence, the last of his sniffles fading away. Dipper shot Bill a suspicious glance,  
"What do you mean?"

Bill traced a tan, boney finger along the worn, ledge floor, "I mean, that the one place I've ever called home, the one place that makes up my whole existence, has faded from my mind, like an old dream long to be remembered."

Bill stopped carving a small triangle to look up at the plump boy, "tell me Pine Tree, what would you do if you were me?"

Dipper thought long and hard, staring down at the dried, dirt covered grass below, the air still not cold enough for snow, but low enough for hot puffs to escape his thin lips as he muled over the thought. To have the memory of Home taken from him? The very thing that made him who he was? Dipper imagined the Mystery Shack suddenly being taken from his memories, "....I'd probably cry."

Bill huffed crossing his lanky arms and pouting off into the distance, "Humans and their stupid emotions. I'm Bill Cipher, I don't cry! I don't get all leaky and disgusting!"  
Bill rounded on Dipper,"I hate all you Pines! Without you I wouldn't be in this stupid mess! I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"  
The wet glimmer was back in his eyes, his full, bottom lip quivering, ready to bust back into his weeping state.

Dipper was unsure what to do. On one hand he wanted to bring the blond in for a hug, but he was warry of what Bill would do, and on the other, he wanted to yell back at like he wanted to be stuck sharing a room with a crybaby demon! Ford had warned him about Bill trying to be manipulative, but looking down at the crumpled demon, he doubted manipulation was at the top of Bill's mind.

Dipper pulled the other in for a tight, awkward side hug, wrapping his thick arms around the others slender frame. Dipper's tubby belly flushed tight against the others flat one, an odd, bubbling warmth filling a pit inside his tummy, one he never knew needed to be filled.

"W-what are you doing?"

Bill's voice was muffled by Dipper's soft chest, and he slowly pulled away, both boys' faces flushed in unfamiliar heat.

"I- it's a hug. You give them to people you want to be happy."  
Dipper averted his gaze, deciding that the random squirrel down below was more intesting then the odd stare Bill was giving him.  
The demon grabbed his cheeks, holding them as he stared intensely at Dipper, "why does my face feel like it's on fire?"  
The comment only made Dipper's blush reach his ears, "uh, I don't- I don't know!"

But Dipper was a horrible lier and the demon snatched one of his thick arms, yanking hard and making the rounder one face the other,  
"You're lying Pine Tree. Tell me the ture, and why does it feel like there's tiny insects crawling around in my stomach?"

Dipper's mocha eyes blew wide, no this couldn't be right! He finally recognized this feeling, it washow he had felt when he liked Wendy! No, did this mean he liked Bill? _Did Bill like him_?! That couldn't be right, it was just a hug! Nothing romantic about it at all! But Dipper found himself giving the blond a once over, noticing the small array of golden freckles that littered his tan face, his big, dreamy eyes that glowed like the morning sun, and the way Bill tipped his head to the side like a lost puppy, and it made Dipper feel very sweaty in his too tight clothes.  
"Ah, it m-means that you might l-like that person. Kinda."

Bill frowned, not seeming to understand, "You mean I like you? Why would I like you, you're too squishy and gross!"

Dipper felt his heart drop, tears trickling into the corners of his own eyes "W-what?"  
His voice came out as a small, defeated whisper in the silent light.  
"Yeah I mean look at you,"  
Bill poked Dipper's chunky side, sticking his finger into one of his large, fat rolls. Dipper flinched away from the touch, hot dropplets falling down his overly round cheeks.

Bill was grinning, maybe Pine Tree's weird hug thing had worked, he looked back up the brunette, "See?"  
But his smile quickly disintegrated once he saw the tears streaming down his face, "W-wait, why is there water leaking from your eyes?"

He reached for the crying boy, he had a sudden odd urge to reach out and comfort the boy. But Dipper flinched back again, putting as much distance between the two as he possibly could on the tiny ledge. "N-no, stop!"

He crawled towards the exit, not wanting to be around the demon any longer. The whole point of this was to cheer the blond up, not find another person to make fun of his weight! Bill stopped him before he could reach the trap door, pulling him back and twirling him around till they were face to face.

"Pine Tree, tell me why you're crying, now!"

Bill was angry, that nasty warmth still subsided in his chest, for some odd reason he want to envelope Pine Tree in another one of these 'hugs' as the boy had put it.

"I...I-because you're making fun of me! J-just like everyone else!"

Dipper tried to pull away but the demon had a strong grip and he was too upset to put any effort into it. Instead he kept his head turned away, staring down at the swaying trees below. This had been a mistake.

"Making fun....everyone else..."  
Bill mumbled under his breath, his grip on the rounder boy tightening and causing Dipper to look over, "Other people make fun of my Pine Tree? Who? Who are they!?"

He let go of Dipper's arm, hair turning strawberry blond in his anger, he clenched his tiny fists together, wait till he got his hands on those who hurt his Pine Tree!

"Bill what are you-"

"Tell me who they are and I'll rip their tongues out!"

"Bill! Just shut up!"

Dipper's eyes had continued to leak, his tears falling more in anger then actual sadness now,  
"Y-you can't say anything like that casue you made fun of me too!"

He ploped back down, it was clear the demon wasn't gonna let him leave. He crossed his arms in an angry pout, his flush reaching all the way to his ears, he was upset with Bill, but why was his stomach still fluttering uncontrollably?

"I made fun of you? But...it's not making fun of you if it's true!"

The burnette whimper at the remark, and Bill frantically waved his arms in the air, immediately regretting his statement,  
"No i-i mean.....uhh..."  
He had no idea how to cheer the kid up, what would work?!

"I'll...I'll get all squishy like you!"

What?

Dipper whipped his head back at the boy, a frown etched into his chubby cheeks,  
"Bill, w-what do you mean?"

Bill sat himself next to the boy, his hands flying around in his desperation, "I'll get all weird and squishy like you then we'll take all those filthy humans' tongues out together! Will that make you happy?"

  
Bill wanted to be fat like Dipper in order to make him happy? Dipper was unsure how to respond to the act, it was a ridiculous request but it somehow warmed his heart while at the same time making his stomach turn.

"Bill, you don't...you don't need to do that."

It was the demon's turn to frown, "Well then what do I have to do?"

Dipper muled over the thought, apparently Bill wanted to cheer him up. Somehow this whole situation had flipped itself completely around, and Dipper wasn't really sure if that was a good thing.

"If...if you want to make me happy then you need to stop being such a jerk to me. And you need to stop plotting your revenge against us."

Dipper held his hand out, this might be a bad disision but Bill didn't seem that bad, hopefully this choice wouldn't come back to haunt him in the future.

"Deal?"

Bill grumbled under his breath, but perked up at the burnette's choice of words,

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be Dipper comforting Bill but then it turned into Bill comforting Dipper
> 
> How
> 
> Why
> 
> What


End file.
